1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing certain sulfophenethylsiloxanes by reacting essentially equimolar amounts of chlorosulfonic acid with certain phenethyltrichlorosilanes optionally in the presence of a solvent according to specified reaction conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to prepare sulfophenethylsiloxanes by the reaction of chlorosulfonic acid and a phenethyltrichlorosilane. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,643 describes such a reaction in Example 1 of the patent. However, this example uses an excess of chlorosulfonic acid to form the water insoluble intermediate. This process also creates environmental problems because it is necessary to dispose the by-products generated in this process.